


Nightmare

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set after 'If Wishes Were Horses' but before 'In Divine Proportion'.  A little something that's been buzzing about my brain for a couple of days.  Tommy's POV





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara!”

I woke with a shout, my heart racing, sweat beading on my brow. I looked around, desperately trying to get my bearings, panicking until my gaze rested upon the figure in the bed.

The figure in the bed that didn’t react.

I sank back into the uncomfortable plastic chair, running my fingers through my hair, breathing deeply, my heart rate settling into its normal rhythm.

They told me that she would wake; that her injury, although serious, wasn’t life threatening. They said not to worry, to just give her time.

Time.

Time had frozen the moment Barbara had crumpled to the ground, blood oozing through her jumper, and it wouldn’t resume until she opened her eyes and spoke to me.

Then, and only then, would this nightmare come to an end.


End file.
